Derive
by White Azalea
Summary: Bersamamu, aku menjelajahi Eropa. / Drabbles For Anggara (late) Bday.


**Derive**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Drabbles For **Anggara** (late) Bday.

 ** _._**

 ** _Derive_** _/_ _de-'rEv_ _/(n)/a spontaneous journey where the traveller leaves their life behind for a time to let the spirit of the landscape and architecture attract and move them._

 **.**

 **1\. Pesawat**

Masih ada 30 menit lagi waktunya untuk _boarding_ sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas menuju tempat tujuan yakni Amsterdam. Iris biru lautnya memerhatikan sekitar tempatnya mendudukan diri. Indera pendengarnya tak lepas dari _headset_ yang setia melantunkan _playlist_ andalannya. Sesekali ia turut melantunkan lagu yang didengarnya. Ino, gadis beriris aqua itu meraih _coffee cup_ -nya lalu menyesap cairan keruh di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengalihkan atensinya kala membaca papan iklan pada sebuah _bakery_ di bandara.

"Permisi, di sebelahmu ada orang?" _Baritone_ itu membuatnya melepas _headset_ dan mengrenyit.

"Maaf—bisa tolong diulangi?" Tanya Ino yang menoleh pada pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Di sebelahmu ada orang?" Ulangnya.

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng, lalu menyingkirkan tas selempangnya dari kursi sebelah.

"Sila duduk." Pemuda itu lantas duduk di sebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sabaku Gaara." Sebuah tangan mengulur pada Ino yang langsung dijabatnya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Setelah perkenalan itu, mereka pun bercakap mengenai banyak hal sembari menunggu panggilan untuk segera masuk ke pesawat masing-masing.

.

 **2\. Hujan Sore Itu**

Rintik hujan masih betah membasahi Amsterdam sore itu. Lantas mengalir pada tiga kanal utama yang membentuk sabuk konsentris di sekitar kota. Gadis pirang itu mengeratkan _coat_ -nya. Dua cangkir kopi yang diteguknya hingga habis di kedai yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya menunggu sang rekan tak juga dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat. Ya mungkin pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tak mungkin datang. Sore itu semakin sunyi seiring datangnya malam, hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Lama-lama ia putus asa. Sepertinya yang ditunggunya tak akan datang.

Ia lalu membenahi barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk beranjak dari kedai kopi. Namun baru saja akan melangkah menjauhi mejanya, pemuda berambut semerah bata menghampirinya dengan napas yang terengah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ino." Ujarnya sembari mengatur napas.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu baru saja akan menghardik si pemuda jika saja ia tak menjelaskan kenapa ia dapat terlambat datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Keretaku tadi ditunda karena cuaca buruk." Jelasnya.

Ino mendadak merasa iba terlebih melihat keadaan rekannya yang basah kuyup.

"Okay, kumaafkan. Lain kali jangan buat aku menunggu selama ini ya, Gaara."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu tersenyum lega.

 _"_ _Dank u wel,_ Ino _.(1)"_

.

 **3\. Florist**

Awal Maret di Frankfurt. Udara musim semi pagi itu masih sangat dingin. Gaara mengayuh sepedanya, sebuah sepedah berkelir hitam dan dilengkapi _gear_ tiga percepatan. Ia menyusuri kota antik itu. Bertemankan musik favoritnya di Ipod yakni 'Concerto in G Major' sembari memertahankan kecepatannya di jalan menurun. Dua perempatan di laluinya, sebentar lagi ia tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah _florist_ milik keluarga keturunan Jepang-Jerman yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya keluar dari toko sembari membawa seember besar bunga Veronica berbagai macam warna tuk dipajang di luar toko bersama bunga lainnya.

"Oh, Gaara! _Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern_ (*)." Suara lembut yang terkejut itu otomatis membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Ada perlu apakah? Kau mau membeli bunga?" Tambah si gadis bunga itu.

Gaara menggeleng. " _Nein_. Hanya ingin menemuimu, mengingat aku baru saja sampai di Jerman pukul 3 dini hari tadi. Kau ingat, Ino?"

Gadis pengelola toko bunga itu baru saja ingat bahwa rekannya yang satu ini pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan tertentu dan baru saja tiba tadi malam.

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat! Padahal tadi aku sempat membaca pesanmu tapi tak sempat ku balas. Maafkan!"

Pemuda Jade itu terkekeh, "tidak apa."

"Uhm, Gaara ayo masuk ke toko. Akan kubuatkan teh bunga untuk menyambut kedatanganmu!"

" _Sounds good_." Ujar Gaara yang kemudian mengikuti Ino masuk ke tokonya dan bercengkrama cukup lama bertemankan secangkir teh bunga.

.

 **4\. Pahit**

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu memasuki kedai kopi terbaik di Wina. Baru saja menginjakan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, bau kopi yang khas sudah memanja indera penghidunya. Jade beningnya mengedarkan pandangan ke meja bar dan didapatinya kepala pirang yang menyembul di balik _grinder_ biji kopi.

" _Gutten morgen_ _(**)_ , Gaara!" Sapa si pirang barista itu.

" _Ja. Was machst du heute_?(***)" Tanya Gaara _straight forward_.

Barista ber _nametag_ Ino itu mengedikan kedua bahunya. "Beginilah, masih tetap di balik bar hingga toko ini tutup. Kau?"

"Menunggumu selesai sampai toko ini tutup." Jawab Gaara.

Ino mengerutkan kening, "kenapa?"

"Karena ingin."

Gadis pirang itu terkekeh. "Ada masalah kah? Atau tertimpa hal buruk?"

"Mungkin?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba kopi terbaru kami, eh?" Tawar Ino.

"Tentu boleh."

Tak lama, Ino sudah menyodorkan secangkir _espresso_ pada Gaara dari balik bar.

"Cobalah."

Gaara lantas mencoba kopi yang diberikan Ino untuknya.

"Pahit." Ujarnya sesaat setelah meneguk kopi tersebut.

"Yakin? Kau belum merasakan _after taste_ -nya loh. Aku yakin lidahmu tidak setumpul itu."

Gaara kembali mengecap kopi yang diminumnya. Tidak buruk. _After taste_ nya seperti gula merah, membuatnya ingin meminumnya lagi.

"Bagaimana?" Ino tersenyum sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Enak. Tidak buruk seperti yang kubayangkan."

" _See_? Yang awalnya pahit tidak selalu pahit dan buruk, 'kan?"

Gaara mengedarkan jadenya kembali pada Ino.

"Masalahmu memang pahit di awal, tapi akhirnya belum tentu ikut pahit juga, 'kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Kurasa kau benar."

Sesaat kemudian, sulas senyum terkembang di wajah mereka.

.

 **5\. Amusement Park**

Siang di kota musik, Salzburg. Dua anak muda yang kontras ini dengan santainya melahap mozartkugeln, cokelat bulat yang berisikan nougat dan marzipan. Sebuah makanan khas kota Salzburg. Di tengah acara makan mereka di taman kota musik tersebut, salah satunya berinisiatif untuk mengajak rekannya pergi ke Wina.

"Ino _, what about—going to_ Wina?" Ajak pemuda _crimson_ pada rekan _blonde_ -nya itu.

"Ide yang bagus. Cuma butuh 30 menit dari Salzburg ke Wina 'kan?"

Gaara—pemuda _crimson_ itu melirik arlojinya. Waktu yang pas untuk mengajak rekannya ke tempat itu. Tanpa buang waktu, keduanya berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat lalu membeli tiket kereta menuju Wina.

Sesampainya di sana, Gaara langsung menyeret Ino ke Prater Amusement Park. Gadis Yamanaka itu kegirangan. Merasa nostalgia karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ke taman bermain seperti itu. Hari mulai malam, keduanya bermain banyak wahana hingga lupa waktu. Hingga dirasa waktunya pulang, Gaara mengajak Ino menaiki satu wahana lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik Ferris Wheel?" Ajaknya yang segera disetujui Ino dengan senang hati.

"Ino, tahukah kau Ferris Wheel di sini adalah yang tertua di dunia?" Tanya Gaara ketika Ferris Wheel mereka mulai bergerak ke atas.

"Aku baru tahu. Dan aku rasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

Gaara tersenyum, "aku akan menunjukan sesuatu saat kita sudah mencapai puncak."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

" _Just wait and see_."

Setelah Ferris Wheel mereka mencapai puncak, Gaara mengarahkan telunjuknya ke jendela.

"Dari sini, kita dapat melihat pemandangan kota Wina yang sangat indah."

Ino takjub memerhatikan pemandangan yang mereka lihat dari atas sana. Kelap-kelip lampu terlihat seperti pertunjukan ornamen cahaya. Ada cahaya redup, namun anggun yang berasal dari berbagai Katedral. Ada cahaya glamor dari pusat jalan Ringtrasse dan gedung Vienna State Opera. Ada juga yang tetap gelap di beberapa sudut jalan.

Gaara tersenyum melihat rekannya yang terlihat begitu _excited_.

" _Thanks so much,_ Gaara _. You've made my day_." Seru Ino.

" _So glad i made it_."

Dan malam itu, pertama kalinya Ino melihat pemandangan kota Wina yang sangat indah. Semua berkat Gaara.

.

 **Fin**

.

 **a/n:** Happy Late Bday, **Anggara**! Hope u like it!

Very wish u all the best!

Dimanapun kamu, kapanpun, berbahagialah dan sehat selalu!

Sukses kuliahnya ya!

Sincerely, **White Azalea**.

.

(*) Aku sangat terkejut

(**) Selamat pagi!

(***) Kamu ngapain hari ini?

(1) Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
